1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a air conditioning extender system and more particularly pertains to conveying cool conditioned air from an air conditioner to a remote location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air conditioner accessories of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, air conditioner accessories of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cooling air at various locations through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,579 to Anderson et al. discloses an Extendible-Contractible, Flexible, Helical Conduit and Coupling Assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,799 to Lang et al. discloses a Duct Attachment and Extension for an Air Conditioning Unit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,457 to Lang et al. discloses a Duct Attachment Means for An Air Conditioning Unit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,753 to Efstratis discloses a Ventilation Extension Unit. U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,679 to Meyer discloses an Air Deflector. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,883 to Murphy discloses a Seating Duct Attachment.
In this respect, the air conditioning extender system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveying cool conditioned air from an air conditioner to a remote location.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved air conditioning extender system which can be used for conveying cool conditioned air from an air conditioner to a remote location. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.